Percy Jackson and The Chaotic Visit
by JazzofPalePhoenix
Summary: The gods are visiting Camp Half Blood because of Percy's request,but what happens when the gods want to do a different activity each day? What would happen to Percy and Annabeth? And would Camp Half Blood go up in flames? Well, read and find out!
1. A Friendly Game and Scary News

Festivals + Crushes + gods = Chaos

Camp half blood are hosting a festival but what happens when the gods want to attend? What would happen to Percy and Annabeth? Especially with their parents around?

* * *

Percy Pov.

Since the TLO war, it has been nothing but peace for us half bloods; no fighting monsters, arguing or chasing each over with weapons. I don't know why but I just can't get over the fact that Luke would sacrifice himself to save us, the gods, and the world. I can't help but feel a bit jealous … the prophecy was a bit confusing and I thought it was me but I was surprised it was actually talking about Luke. But anyway, I wonder when are we going to have capture the flag ag-

*knock, knock, knock*

"Percy, Percy, PERCY!!!"

"Hold on I'm coming." I mumbled as I walked out the numb feeling in my legs from lying down in a very uncomfortable position. I didn't even notice since I was really into my thoughts.

I opened the door to find Grover standing there with a goofy smile on his face.

"Come on Percy, we have capture the flag in a few minutes," he said with his eyes full of excitement.

I looked back at him, giving a lopsided grin in return.

"Are you serious? We barely had any time to play that game again."

"Well we do now, so hurry, we have to get there before it starts."

By the time we arrived, we saw everyone talking animatedly and making jokes, you know the usual. I couldn't help but look over at the Athena cabin and notice how beautiful Annabeth looked. I mean the way her blonde hair blew in the wind and how the sun brought out her gray colored eyes was enough to hypnotize a guy, I swear if I didn't know her I would've taken her to be a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Attention Everyone."

We all looked to see Chiron standing on the cliff above us.

"Split up into your groups and make plans, you only have 3 minutes."And with that he left to go talk to Mr. D. I turned my attention back to Annabeth, to see that she was heavily concentrated on their plans and have been giving out ideas. She suddenly looked up at me and with a small smile; she waved and turned back to what she was doing.

"Hey Percy."

"Yeah Glover?" I said, as I stopped looking at annabeth and was now focusing on Grover.

"You're the son of Poseidon right?"Grover said as he looked at me with determined/crazy eyes."

"Ummmmm ….. Yeah? last time I chec-"

"Great, we're going to need you to hide in the lake, where the flag is, and then when someone from the opposing team comes by you GET THEM!!!"

"Ummmm Grover… Are you ok? You seem

"I'M OK!!!"

Out of it." I said as I looked at him the very cautious eyes. I know something is up with him, I mean he's jumping all around and talking really fast, it's unusual for him for him to be acting the way and he have never acted like that before but not only that but he's been cutting me off in the middle of my every sentence. **Damn Grover**.

"Alright Everyone!!"Chiron yelled as Mr. D started grumbling.

"Let the game **BEGIN**!!!"

As soon as those words escaped Chiron's mouth, my team and I were running through the forest like crazy; dodging tree limbs, swords, and traps but I was faster since I was invisible from bathing in the river Styx. From behind me I can hear the screaming and swearing of the other demigods as their swords clashed together but as I neared the river I could feel myself getting more calm and stronger and with a leap I jumped into the water and hid myself.

It felt like hours when I was waiting and was starting to wonder if the game was over and the demigods returned to their cabin, but hey, it happened to me before and I was the laughing stock for a whole month. Trust me, it wasn't funny. As I was about to come out of the river, I saw familiar blonde hair running towards my team's flag. I smirked as I shot water out and smacked annabeth right in the face. I almost laughed out loud when the force made her slip and fall face first into a huge puddle of mud. I came out of the river and uncapped riptide; I decided to wait until annabeth took the mud out of her eyes to start fighting.

* * *

Chiron's pov

"Chiron"

I looked at Mr. D with questioning eyes. He had an annoyed expression on his face but his eyes had mischief.

"Who do you think is going to win?"

I looked at him fir a while before returning my gaze on the game.

"I don't know but I think Percy's team."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, annabeth is the team's leader and is the daughter of Athena but if she's against Percy, I don't think she would stand a chance against him, unless she has a backup plan. Remember, Percy is the son of Poseidon, one of the big three, and he bathed in the River Styx. Percy is indestructible." As I finished my explanation I looked at Mr. D, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, I guess where going to have to wait because I know for sure that annabeth picked up some battle strategies after the war and doesn't she know where his weakness is?"

Oh snap, I forgot about that.

"Yes she does but she won't use that against him." I looked at him as he grumbled and cursed.

"But I still choose annabeth's team"

I looked at him with amazement but I wonder…………

"Why?"

"Because I never liked fish n' chips."

I sighed; I should've expected an answer like that to come from him. I looked back at the game but was worried when I saw the sky getting darker and the lightning flashing. The demigods seemed to notice also because they stopped fighting and was looking at one another with worried and scared faces.

I looked back a Mr. D when I heard him whimper. I knew something was wrong; I need to go to the Big House and talk to the gods.

"Mr.D I'm going to the Big House to find out what's wrong, cancel the game and tell the demigods to go back to their cabins." And then I left.

When I got to the Big house I was surprised to see Hermes there waiting for me with a smile.

"Well, hello Chiron."

"Hello Hermes, I see that you're smiling so I'm guessing there's good news?"

"Yes, it is good news. The gods and goddesses are visiting the next day and would be here for a few days, they want to see their children due to Percy's request."

Too shocked to move, I just stared. The gods are visiting? Oh…this is not good. Some of the demigods hate their god parent because they abandoned them at childbirth and left their human parents heartbroken.

"Oh… and Chiron, Aphrodite wants you to host a festival, she said that she wanted to play matchmaker." And with that he left.

"Hey Chiron, what's wrong with you?" I turned, still shocked, to Mr. D. He had this you're-freaking-me out- look on his face.

"The gods are coming."

"Oh. Well that's grea- woah, Wait, WHAT!!"

"The gods are coming," I said s I freaked out even more.

"I heard what you said, but what are we going to d- OH GREAT NOW THE BIG FISH N'CHIPS IS COMING!"

I looked at him in disbelief. I told him that the gods were coming and he's talking about fish n' chips as if it's the most important thing in the world.

He looked at me with a sigh of boredom and waved his hand in a lazy manner as he continued to talk about fish n' chips. So, I just stared at him until he finished.

"Anyway Chiron, do you know what this means?"

"That you don't know how to make fish n' chips?" I sarcastically remarked, annoyed with his constant chatter.

"No, I mean with the gods and stuff." He answered, amused that I was actually listening to him.

"Yes, I now exactly what it means," I said as I saw a sneak peak of what was going to happen.

"Chaos, constant…constant chaos." Oh, gods…. I think I need an Advil.

* * *

Hey. It's my first time using so please nice reviews and a few ideas, my head is going blank….. for now so please please please review!!! (Smile has been inserted)


	2. A Wild Grover

Chapter 2:

I waited as Annabeth wiped the mud off her face and stood up. I swear, if another demigod was to walk in at that exact moment, they would've laughed at how ridiculous she looked, but to me she still looked beautiful. I suddenly I felt angry when I remembered when a random guy came up to her and started flirting. I really don't know why I felt furious and jealous because I really don't like annabeth _that _way_, _I only like her as a friend. Man, what the Hades is wrong with me?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a growl from annabeth.

"Seaweed Brain, why in the name of HADES did you do that for," yelled a very angered annabeth.

"Sorry, I am soooo sorry. I didn't know you where going to slip and fall in mud. But know that I think about it, it was actually kind of funny." I said as I had started laughing hysterically but tried to stop when annabeth glared at me.

"But seriously annabeth, I'm sorry." I said once I calmed down. I didn't want her to be angry, especially at me.

"Fine I'll forgive you but if you do that again…**You. Won't. Be. Breathing. Seaweed**." I smiled, happy that I was forgiven but was worried when I saw the thunder and lightning. I looked at the cliff where Chiron and Mr. D were but became surprised when I only saw Mr. D.

"Hey… listen up you spoiled ungrateful little rats; the game is over so get your lazy butts back to your cabins until dinner." said Mr. D as he left mumbling about how taking care of stupid and retarded demigods took too much effort. Man, I hate that god.

"Hey… Annabeth?" I said as I looked at annabeth, who had a thoughtful look on her face as the thunder rolled and lightning flashed.

"Yeah Percy."

"I think ummm…. I-I think we should-"

"Yeah… Well, seeya at dinner Seaweed Brain." She said as she walked away. **Damn**, why is it that I always get tongue-tied whenever I talk to her? I mean, Annabeth is just a friend, a best friend besides Grover and I cant all of sudden love her because it would ruin the best friend rule or that's what I think the mortals called it.

"PERCY JACKSON!" I winced and turned towards Grover, who was stomping over to me looking pissed off.

"PERCY DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO WIN. WE HAD TO WIN. HOW IN THE NAME OF HADES DID WE LOSE?"

"Grover."

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT-"

"Grover."

"WHY PERCY, WHY? WHERE YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DETERMINED TO CRUSH MY DREAMS?"

"GROVER!"

"I HA-What, huh?"

"Grover, calm down. I wasn't trying to crush your dreams, I guess there's something wrong on Olympus because the skies darkened and the lightning flashed. Gosh Grover weren't you paying attention?

"Oh well um …. I know that I'm just really happy and out of it today."

Oh gods I think I'm about to get a headache. But whatever Grover did couldn't be soo bad right? Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Ok, Grover can you please explain to me what's wrong with you because you were fine yesterday."

Grover sighed and waved his hand as if he were gay.

"Fine, have you ever had or heard of sugar cans?"

"Sugar Cans?" I asked. Now, Grover had me confused, messed up, and slightly scared and yeah, I believe you know were this is going. I started to look for any trace of humor on Grover's face but he was actually serious.

"Yes Percy, Sugar Cans. The cans are just filled with sugar and it makes you feel good about yourself."

"So, when are you going to crash?"

"Hmmm? I don't know this afternoon maybe."

"Oh."

"Hey Percy, lets go to your cabin."

"Why do _you_want to go to _my _cabin?" I asked curious s to why he would want to come to my cabin when he could go and spend time with Juniper. I wasn't being mean or anything just asking.

"Because, if Juniper finds out I've been eating sugar, she would take them away from me," Grover said as he cried anime tears and held on to my leg like a child who didn't want their mother to leave them on their first day of school.

"Fine, but when its dinner you cannot eat anymore sugar cans or whatever you call it." I said. I didn't want to be stuck with a crazy and hyper Grover.

"Ugh, Percy why don't you just make me drink out of a toilet?" groaned Grover. Seriously, he was starting to piss me off. HE looked at me with desperate eyes but I returned the gesture with a glare.

Grover then sighed in defeat and finally gave up.

"Fine, I won't eat the stupid but wonderful delicious sugar cans."

"Good, let's go."

I looked at Grover as he jumped on my couch; he was so excited and frantic and almost broke everything in my cabin. The only thing that wasn't ruined yet was my couch- oh never mind, he just broke that. I sighed and started to walk towards the bathroom. I flinched when I heard something break but just kept on walking.

When I finished using the bathroom I saw Grover passed out on my broken couch. I walked over to Grover and poked him a few times to wake him up but he was like a brick. I sighed and looked at the clock near my bed. Dinner was starting in a few minutes. I poked him again and he rolled to the side and mumbled something about evil empanadas.

"Grover"

"…."

"Grover wake up."

"Ugh, go away."

"Uhhhh. Hey Grover is that Juniper in a yellow bikini?" I said, hoping that Grover would get his lazy butt off my couch.

"Whatever."

I sighed, there had to be something to wake him up, besides, I really want to see Anna- Oh Snap, I got it!

"Hey Grover, I heard there were going to be chocolate covered sugar cans at dinner so-," I didn't even get to finish my sentence because Grover jumped up from the couch, pushed me to the floor, and ran out my cabin screaming. After Grover left, I looked around my cabin and winced at every destroyed object. Why in the name of Hades do things like this always happen to me?

When I arrived at the dinner, I saw Mr. D standing at the entrance of the dinning pavilion with a bored and pissed off look on his face and – Whoa, wait, w-w-w-what was that behind him?

Oh gods no. It was the chocolate covered sugar cans. How in the world did those get in here? Oh gods, I'm sooo dead. Oh gods, Oh gods, and oh my gods.

"Everyone." Yelled Chiron, trying to get everyone's attention but it didn't work. The demigods where too busy talking, gossiping, and break dancing…Wait a minute, break dancing? You know what… I'm not even gonna ask.

I walked to my table and ate while Chiron was still trying to get the campers attention. I heard the door burst open and saw Grover standing there with wild eyes. He walked towards Chiron, pushed Mr. D out of the way and took the mike. Oh gods no, no, no, no, no, NO. Grover please don't do it, please have merc-

"Atttttteeeentttionnnnn."

The Campers had stopped their chatter and was now looking at Grover. I guess you can tell what he did right? Well, if you don't I'll tell you anyway. He screamed into the microphone and glared at everyone.

"What the Hades is your problem? You hear Chiron trying to get your attention and you keep on talking! What the Hades!"

A son of Ares got up from his seat and walked over to Grover. (**Hey, that rhymes!**)

"Hey… You can't be coming out of nowhere and start yelling at us for no reason." Yelled the Ares kid, I think his name was Blanco.

Grover looked like he was about to murder the kid because he started to have a dark aura and talked in the scariest voice ever.

"**I. can. Do. Whatever. I. Want.**" I swear, Blanco was about to run away screaming because he had this terrified look on his face.

Grover looked at him with evil eyes and whispered, "**Go back to your cabin and stay there**."

"You don't tell me what to do-"

"**Roooooooooooarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**" The kid ran back to his cabin and left the rest of us in shock. Grover then smirked and slowly walked out of the dinner pavilion. After he left, Chiron walked up to the mike and announced that the gods were visiting and that they had some really cool ideas for us to do during their stay. We went back to our cabins and prepared for our parents arrival. I wonder what it would be like to spend a whole day with the almighty Poseidon.


	3. Embarrasment,a surprise,and Embarrasment

Hey Guys hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

You know like when you wake up and you expect the sun to be shining through your window and birds chirping happily and when you go downstairs, you see your family sitting around the table eating pancakes and drinking hot chocolate. I was greeted with Poseidon's face 3 inches from mine when I woke up. I was so surprised I ran out of my cabin screaming my head off and was knocking on the Athena cabin door like crazy. I was expecting to see Annabeth or one of the Athena kids but when the door opened I saw Athena. She gave me a cold glare as I just stood there like the idiot I was and then fainted.

I opened my eyes to a white ceiling- wait, how did I end up here? Wasn't I sleeping in my cabin?

"Oh, so your up." I looked towards the voice and found annabeth sitting in a chair looking smart and sarcastic.

"Uhhh….what am I doing here?" I looked at annabeth and noticed that she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Oh… I woke up and saw you passed out in front of my cabin door and omg- I saw Athena! Isn't that great? Oh and my mom was glaring at you like you were some kind of disease."

"Really? I must have been sleeping walking because nothing really scares me, except for that dream -"

"What dream?" Asked annabeth, she had a very confused and serious look on her face. If I wasn't freaked out right now I would've teased her about how her face looked, it's not everyday that you see a daughter of Athena looking confused.

"Oh, I had this dream-"

"I know that part already."

"Just shut up and let me finish."

"Ok, Fine."

"So, I had this dream-"

"Ughhhhhhhhh."

"Could you shut up? I'm trying to tell you my dream."

"Oh! I'm sorry mighty Percy, all I heard was. So, I had this blah- blah- and blah- blah- blah." I could so here the sarcasm in her voice. Oh, it's on.

"Oh yeah, well-"

"Percy you're up!" I looked and saw Chiron standing there with a nervous grin, you know those grins that we have when we're about to take our yearbook picture. Yeah, those.

"Yeah, I'm up." I grumbled. Could my day get any worse.

"Oh, and the gods are here." Oh yeah, it definitely got worse. But wait-

"So, my so- called dream wasn't really a dream-"

"No Percy, it wasn't." I looked at Annabeth, mad as ever. How could she do that? How could she cause an argument on purpose? If I didn't know any better I'd say she's doing it on purpose.

"Then why did you-"Before I could finish my sentence, she had put on her indivisibility cap and walked off.

* * *

Just standing there with Chiron was a bit awkward but he was breaking the silence with his constant giggling.

"Chiron, why are you giggling?"

"Oh, Percy my boy that show you did earlier this morning was quite entertaining." I can feel myself getting paler.

"C-C-Chiron d-d-did the whole camp see the um- performance?" Please say no, please say no, please say-

"Why of course Percy, that scream you made woke everyone up." _Shit_

"Percy."

"Yeah"

"Thank you."

"Huh? Why are you thanking me?" I asked. Seriously, I must have embarrassed the whole camp.

"Because your embarrassment really made me feel better and to tell you the truth, I was a bit scared for the gods to visit because you know…Chaos." Just great, how can my demigod life get any worse than this?

"Well Percy, see you at lunch."

"Whoa, wait lunch? Isn't breakfast supposed to be the most important meal of the day or something?

"Yeah, you were unconscious during breakfast and Annabeth volunteered to watch you." Oh well that makes sense but why did Annabeth volunteer?

"Uh, one last question. Why exactly did annabeth volunteer to look after me? Chiron looked at me as if he was looking for something. After a few minutes, he shrugged his shoulders but I knew he was hiding something.

"Uh, I really don't know. You're going to have to ask Annabeth that yourself.

* * *

When I entered the dining pavilion I saw all the gods and goddesses sitting at their godly table and was chatting with the demigods. The Athena cabin were showing Athena their architect stuff, the Apollo cabin were trying to make up some kind of rap, the Aphrodite cabin where gushing out the latest gossip and talking about their crushes while the Ares cabin were glaring and smirking at me. Oh Yeah, this is a fantastic day. I looked at the Athena cabin again and caught Annabeth's eye. I smiled at her while she bit her lip and smiled back.

I turned to my table and saw Poseidon and Tyson chatting about peanut butter. I sighed and started walking towards my table. When I sat down Poseidon smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

"Hey everyone, I have an announcement to make." I looked towards the stage and found Clarisse there. She was looking straight at me with an evil smirk on her face.

She waited until everyone settled down to begin her _important _announcement.

"I'm sure some of you know what occurred earlier this morning right?" oh, gods, I was going to kill that-

"Our little seaweed did an interesting performance and I got it all on tape." I didn't know what got into me. Just when she was about to pull out the tape, I was running at full speed towards her. Hell, I don't care if the gods were here, there was no way I was going to let Clarisse replay my embarrassment.

I collided with Clarisse and wrestled her for the tape. From the corner of my eye I can see the other Ares campers coming to tackle me off of her but Annabeth, Grover, and some of the Aphrodite cabin were keeping them busy. I know I'm not supposed to wrestle a girl so fiercely but Clarisse was an exception.

I felt a familiar tug in my gut and the water from the fountain that Chiron had just installed in the dining pavilion had soaked everyone and ruined the tape.

Clarisse pushed me off her while the campers were glaring at me for getting them wet. Poseidon dried them off with a wave of his hand and Chiron told us to continue with our daily activities. I smiled happily at the destroyed tape and started looking for Annabeth.

I saw her with her brothers and sisters with Athena, who was glaring at Poseidon with pure hatred. Just as I was about to walk over to talk to her, I was greeted by Rachael.

"Hey Percy."

"Oh hey Rachael." I said as I looked over at Annabeth. Rachael followed my gaze, sighed and folded her arms with an irritated look on her face.

"You should just admit it already."

"Admit what?" I asked. Seriously I really didn't know what she was talking about or maybe I did but that's not the point.

"You know….that you like her, like her."

"W-W-What? Me? I don't like Annabeth that way." I said.

"Yes… You do."

"No I don't."

"So you're telling me that you don't like Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"…."

"…."

"Ummm."

"HA! You do like her!" Rachael whisper shouted at me.

"no-"

"Your blushing," She said

"Well, I'm only blushing because you're continuously telling me that I love Annabeth.

"I never said that you love her," said Rachael with a victorious smirk on her face.

I glared at her while she just smirked and folded her arms, as if telling me to challenge her.

"Shut up."

"I wasn't even saying anything for the past 5 minutes Percy but anyway I found a half blood and brought her here 2 days ago."

"Really? Is she determined yet?"

"Not yet but she might be determined today actually. Her name is Stacy, she's a daughter of Ares and has some of Aphrodite's beauty," said Rachael.

"Wait, how did she get Aphrodite's prettiness? And how did you know she was a daughter of Ares?" I asked, curious. Rachael rolled her eyes at my word choice but continued with our conversation.

"HELLO I'M THE ORACLE and about the beauty thing, I don't know- heck I don't think anyone knows besides Stacy, Ares, or Aphrodite."

"Oh." I said.

"STACY." I looked towards the voice of Ares and that's when I saw her; she had blond hair with orange highlights. She had on the camp half blood T-Shirt and short shorts with orange sandals.

"Stacy my daughter," said the booming voice of Ares, "how are you?" Whoa, Rachael was right, she looked nothing like Ugly Be- I mean Clarisse.

I saw Stacy turn towards her father and smiled at him.

"I'm fine but I don't know my way around Camp much." She said as she pouted.

Ares looked at Zeus and they seemed to be having a private conversation. After 2 seconds, they both nodded at each other and Ares turned back to his daughter and said:

"Ok, choose anyone here to show you around. The person who you choose are to be your permanent tour guide unless an emergency happens and they're needed." Said Ares. When he said those words I noticed that a few boys were trying to impress her so that they would be picked.

I chose to ignore the situation and started to head back to my table. I really didn't want to get involved in anymore drama because I've been through enough, like the lightening thief, sea of monsters, Annabeth and Grover getting kidnapped, Fighting Kronos army and Ares and etc.

I noticed that the dining pavilion had suddenly got quiet. I hesitantly looked up. Everyone was staring at me. Most of the campers and the gods looked like they didn't care about what was happening and went back to what they were doing but Annabeth and Ares were looking furious while Grover was mouthing something to me, pointing at Annabeth.

"Father I want Percy to show me around and I also heard that he's popular among the half bloods so please daddy please let Percy show me around." Whoa wait a minute. I didn't want to show nobody around, that was why I ignored her and yet I get picked anyway. I swear the fates are out to get me.

Ares looked – well, glared at me for 5 minutes, looking me up and down as if trying to see if I was qualified for the job. I need to get out of this.

"Hey uh Stacy I'm sure you're a very good person but I'm not really interested in-" I was interrupted by her giggle, which was weird because Ares kids never giggled. I'm starting to think Ares claimed her by mistake.

"You talk as if I'm asking you out," she said with a smile. She was really starting to freak me out.

"Oh um well-"

"Don't worry I wont, unless you want me to," she said in a seducing tone. Ok, I am now _officially_ scared of this girl.

"W-w-w-what! I-I-I not really-"I staggered. Great now I'm in deep shit. All the gods and campers who weren't paying attention started to now.

"Oh your just sooo cutie." She squealed. Aphrodite came out of no where and started squealing with her, jumping up and down.

"OMG that was the same thing I said." Aphrodite said. Just when they were about to squeal some more, Chiron decided that it was time to intercept.

"Stacy. Percy can't give you a tour unless his parent agrees." Oh thank gods. I'm safe, I'm free, and I'm in no more shit. Oh father please say-

"I agree Chiron. I have never been so proud of my son to finally get a girlfriend." Said Poseidon. Geez, thanks a lot dad, now you got me deeper in shit. I've been using that word a lot lately, oh well….Wait did my dad just say girlfriend? Oh Hades to the no.

"Dad I don't have a girlfriend." I said, trying to save myself.

"Oh yeah? Well now you do and it's going to be Stacy." Argued Poseidon.

"Gosh, I wonder what Sally would say when she hears that your forcing me into a relationship." I grumbled.

"What did you say." Said Poseidon in a deadly tone.

"Nothing." I answered.

Chiron looked at us in amusement. I chose this time to look around. Grover looked scared. He turned to me and mouthed that he was going to talk to me later and ran out like something was after him. I looked at Annabeth and found that she was fuming silently and was glaring at me. Athena must have thought that she was glaring at me out of hatred because she had a satisfied smirk on her face.

"It is decided that Percy would show Stacy around and be her…date." Said Chiron. Great now I have to date her. I saw Annabeth get up from her seat and came towards us.

"Hey Chiron. I have an idea." Said Annabeth

"What is your idea child?" Chiron said as he looked at her with suspicious eyes. She turned towards Ares.

"You said that whoever the girl picks is her permanent tour guide unless something happens right?"asked Annabeth as Ares and Chiron nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, why don't you let her have another tour guide to give her a tour while the other TG is taking care of the _dangerous_ situation?"Said Annabeth. Most of the gods looked at Annabeth amazed. I guess they haven't thought of that.

"That's an excellent thought my child." Chiron said as he turned to Stacy, "Who do you want your 2nd tour guide to be-"

"Actually Chiron, I want to be her 2nd tour guide." Annabeth said as she glared at Stacy, "If that's alright with you."

"No that's alright." Stacy said as she returned Annabeth's glare.

Chiron and Ares nodded in agreement as they turned to leave but before Ares went back to his table he asked Annabeth a question.

"Kid what does TG mean?"He asked. Annabeth and I looked at each other and then we started to laugh hysterically.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT A GOD." yelled Ares. Annabeth was able to control her laughter as she answered.

"TG meant tour guide." Said a giggling Annabeth.

"Oh… I knew that." He said lamely as he walked away.

* * *

Hey guys that was Chapter 3. Don't forget to R&R and tell me what ya think. In later chaps I'm going to be having a few new characters. So if you want to be one, send me a private message and I'll see what I can do. (Smiley inserted)

Seeya later.


	4. We go to McDonalds

Hey guys this is Chapter 4! Enjoy!

* * *

I had just finished training with a son of Hephaestus when I heard Annabeth call me. I turned around to meet her.

"Hey wise girl." I said smiling.

"Oh hey seaweed br-"

"Percy!" I inwardly flinched. Please don't tell me it's _her_ again.

"Hey Stacy." I said as I faked a smile. She has been stalking me ever since my _dad_ set us up. She would cling to my arm, glare at other girls for no apparent reason and would jump on my back when I'm sword fighting with Annabeth. Gods when will she ever leave me alone, we're not even _together_.

"So Percy what do you want to do today?" Stacy said as she tried to hug me.

"Nothing really." I said as I tried to get out of her death grip. I turned towards Annabeth and mouthed _help me_. Annie nodded.

"Hey Stacy sorry to breakup your little _reunion _with Percy but Chiron told me to bring him to the Big House." I threw Annabeth a grateful smile. Stacy pouted.

"Ugh Fine." She spat at Annabeth then turned towards me, "Bye Percy, _I'll miss you_."

I faked a smile again. _Damn my cheeks hurt_.

"Ok bye." I said, wanting her to just_ leave_. She smiled at me and left.

*Giggle, Giggle, Giggle*

I turned towards Annabeth.

"What are you giggling about." I asked, irritated. Annabeth gave me a sly smile.

"Nothing, nothing." She said. "Anyway we have to go to the Big House."

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh? You didn't know? The whole camp is going to McDonalds."

* * *

When we got to the Big House all of the campers where smirking at us.

"What took you guys so long?"

"I bet they were taking detours again."

"20 Bucks they where making out."

"30."

"40."

"50."

"SHUT THE HELL UP." Yelled a very angry, raging, pissed, furious, and I think you get the point Athena. All the gods then entered and were now looking at us in amusement."

"What is going on?" Asked Zeus.

"And why are you guys just standing here for?" Asked Apollo.

The Stoll Brothers answered.

"Oh we were wondering if you guys can take us to McDonalds." Said Travis. Connor was about to answer the next question but Travis, yet again, beat him to it.

"And Percy and Annabeth just came from cloud 9." Annabeth and I blushed– Badly.

"Hey it was my turn to answer the other question."

"I was not making out with Annabeth."

"I was not making out with Percy."

"BE SILENCED." Every demigod and god looked at Hermes. He smiled, embarrassed.

"Sorry I saw it in a movie and wanted to try it out." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay we shall all go to McDonalds." Said Zeus, "and if anyone has a problem with my decision you can all go to Tartarus." All of the Campers looked shaken but the gods looked disturbed and disgusted.

"Zeus-"

"SHUT UP."

"But-"

"I SAID SHUT UP."

"Zeus you're only wearing-"

"GO TO TARTARUS."

"Your boxers." Finished Poseidon. Zeus looked down and looked back up at his brother.

"First of all shut up, Second go to McDonalds I'll catch up with you and Third wearing boxers in the middle of the day is new in style." Argued Zeus.

"No its not." A camper said without thinking. Zeus turned towards her.

"**Shut up**." And with that he walked off. It was quiet, nobody talked and the atmosphere was tense.

"Well lets go to McDonalds." Laughed Hermes.

* * *

If you think traveling the way the gods travel was fun. Think again. Hermes told us to hold hands, which was kind of- yeah, and to close our eyes so that we wouldn't become blind or have _problems._ They told us that it was going to be _fun _but it wasn't. It was very very unpleasant. I could have felt my skin being ripped apart and my whole body felt numb.

"Ok you guys can open your eyes now." Said Hermes. I tried to open my eyes but it was difficult.

"Did you guys have fun?" asked Poseidon.

"OWWW!"

"I CAN'T OPEN MY EYES!"

"MY BUTT HURTS!"

"OMG MY HAIRRR!"

"I THINK I SHIT MYSELF!"

"GROSS DUDE YOU DID!"

It took me at least 5 minutes to finally get my eyes open. I looked around and cringed. Almost every camper looked as if they were in pain.

"Um Hermes I don't think we should have done that." Said Ares.

"Ugh whatever." Sneered Dionysus as he snapped his fingers.

"OMG THE PAIN IS GONE!"

"MY HAIR IS PERFECT AGAIN!"

"MY EYES ARE OPENED!"

"THERE'S NO MORE POOP IN MY PANTS!"

"WE DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

I sighed. Living a demigod life can be a bit crazy at times. I felt a tugging on my sleeve.

"Seaweed Brain." asked Annabeth. I turned towards her. She looked kind of nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Lets –"

"Go to McDonalds!" sang Zeus. He has just arrived.

"Hey I see you fixed your underwear problem." Said Dionysus. Zeus turned towards him with fire in his eyes.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!" **

"Can we just go to McDonalds already? I'm starving." A random camper yelled out.

"Fine we'll go get happy meals." Grumbled Zeus.

* * *

"Sir for the last time. You buy 2 and get 1 free."

"I do not understand. Which one is free?" said Hades.

"It doesn't matter. They are all the same price. You buy a burger, fries, and the drink is free."

"Just a while ago you said-"

"Listen you buy a burger, drink, and the fries are free. Either way something is going to be free."

I shook my head as I watched Hades argue with the McDonalds guy. If I wasn't starving right now, I would've found this situation funny. I turned towards Nico.

"Is he always like this?" I asked. Nico shrugged his shoulders.

"Most of the time."

"Oh."

"Anyway do you like Annie?" he randomly asked.

"WHAT!" I yelled, catching everyone's attention. "Why would you think that." I whispered.

"Because you always have this lovesick look on your face every time you see her." He answered.

"Listen Nico I don't like her like that I only like her as a friend." I said.

Nico just looked at me nonchalantly. I started to get freaked out. He didn't even blink for 15 minutes straight. He just…stared.

"Um Nico-"

"Ok." He shrugged his shoulders and walked off." _Ok that was weird._

As I turned around to go sit next to Grover I bumped into Annabeth.

"Oh um h-hey." I stuttered.

"Hey Percy." She said as she avoided eye contact with me.

"Annie are you ok? You look worried."

"No I'm fine."

"Annie." I said in a disapproving tone. "I know when something is bothering you-"

"I know but um-"

"**GET ME THE DAMN MANAGER**!" Yelled a very furious Hades. At this point all the campers had stopped what they were doing and were now looking at the scared McDonalds employee.

"O-Ok Sir." The employee said as went to go find the manager. In 5 minutes we heard the managers voice.

"You asked for me?" said the- oh holy mother of – what did the manager _do_ to himself. He looked just like the clown from those McDonalds commercials! Heck, even the gods looked freaked out. Hades just looked at him with his mouth open.

"Excuse me but didn't you ask for me." Said the… manager as he waved his hand in front of Hades face. "Helloooo you in there?" Hades snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah uh what did you _do_ to yourself?" asked Hades. The manager looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"T-The paint, the red wig, the clown nose and the…clothes."

"Oh this? It's all natural." Said McDonald with a grin.

"W-What do you mean all natural?" asked Hades. All the campers and gods neared closer to hear the conversation.

"I was born like this." He said.

"AHHHH." The whole Ares Cabin screamed as they ran out of McDonalds. Ares looked really pissed.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE GOING! YOU ARE MY KIDS AND AS _MY_ KIDS YOU ARE NOT TO RUN AWAY FROM SOME FREAK YOU PUSSYES. He yelled. Now I know where Clarisse gets her language and… yeah.

Zeus sighed and muttered. "My family is full of insane people."

"I suggest we leave and go to the Chinese restaurant down the street." Said Athena. Zeus looked at her with Pride.

"YES. My daughter of _wisdom_ lets go to the Chinese restaurant down the street." Said Zeus. "Follow me." He said as he started walking across the street.

I sighed as I walked beside Poseidon. He looked at me and gave a small smile.

"My son are you ok?"

"Yeah. It's just everyone is acting weird and I feel that I'm the only sane one in this big _happy _family." Poseidon chuckled.

"Percy when you get married and have your own kids. You will understand why this big _happy_ family is insane right now."

"Yeah, Yeah." I mumbled. "How come you aren't acting insane." I asked. Poseidon started to have this thoughtful look on his face.

"I really don't know. I guess it's because I don't have 30-40 kids." He said as he started to laugh.

"But Zeus only has Thalia and he's gone crazy." I shrieked. Poseidon gave me another smile.

"That's because Zeus is the leader and has to worry about what kind of books or perfumes Athena and Aphrodite might want." Poseidon smiled as he started to remember the _old_ times. "And remember Percy I _am _the Sea god and _have_ to remain calm and Percy you are my son, so you are a much saner than others."

"Yeah." I said as I smiled. "Can I ask you one more question?"

"Of course Percy."

"How did you meet my mom?" I asked. "I'm asking because whenever I ask mom she would tell me that I look just like you." Poseidon smiled at me.

"Well-"

"Brother, Brother, Brother!" yelled a very…excited Zeus. "Come! Lets color in the lightening bolt in this coloring book!"

"Zeus calm down ok? And I'm really not-" Poseidon was interrupted.

"Please, Please, please, please, please." Begged Zeus.

"No. Go ask Hades."

"I already did. He told me that I'm gay, kicked me in the shin, and walked off."

"I'm sorry Zeus but I can't help you with your… _problem_."

"But you will."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have blackmail." Zeus said as he grinned victoriously.

"Yeah right."

"Alright then, do you remember when I threw a party up on Olympus in 1684 and you drank too many shots-" Poseidon quickly covered Zeus's mouth.

"Fine I'll do it. But if _one_ word escapes your mouth I will slice your tongue off."

"Yay! Let's go." Zeus yelled as he dragged Poseidon away.

I smiled as my dad helped Zeus color in his lightening bolt. Probably the visiting of the gods wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

Hey guys that was chapter 4! Sorry it took so long for me to update. In the next chapter I have 2 new characters coming in from _Italia daughter of Zeus_ and _Seaweed brain lover 22. _Be sure to look out for chapter 5! (Smile has been inserted!)


End file.
